the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Netherlands
The Republic of the Netherlands is a country located in Europe. It's capital is Bergen op Zoom, and it's most largest city is Hilversum. History Humans have been stepped on the land of which is now Netherlands over 60,000 years ago. It is one of the oldest lands to ever be stepped by man, and they made the first sight of agriculture on what is now Groningen. Other sights were seen on the farm town of Schokker. It was then part of the Roman Empire since it's expansion, in 7 BC. It brought paganism and christianity to the land ever since. The Hunnic Empire then took over the land of Burgundia in 134, and thus building new cities on the forests of the land. The Germanic groups, most notably the Sallian Franks, were rapidly approaching to the coasts of what is now Vrisia, and thus expanding it's land throughout the wildlife, making settlements and churches there, along with gymnassiums. Since then, the Kingdom of Holland has been born in 528, gaining it's independence from the Hunnic Empire, during a war with them in 520-527, led by the King Verschier II, Leader of the Sallian Legion. The First Burgundian Union was made in 737, when the orders of the King of Holland, Carlvius VI, ordered to the lands of the Low Countries and the Furstendom of Luxembourg, along with some parts of the Kingdom of the Palastina, to merge together. TBA It was then colonized by the Kingdom of Castille in 1442. The Eighty Years War had been affecting the Spanish prescence on the former Third Burgundian Union. The Union of Utrecht proclaimed the Dutch victory, and thus the Republic of the Netherlands has born. It transferred into an empire in 1586, when the House of Orange immediately abolished the Republican Party of the Seven Netherlands, because of it being increasingly unnecessary. TBA The Netherlands have been proclaimed as a sovereign Republic, and permanently destroyed the House of Orange for good. This was due to the laws being too out-of-line and the upheaval of the Dutch economy, along with other reasons. Many rebel groups have been battling against the imperial government, and thus ending the war with the royal surrender, on 1896. Culture TBA Economy The Netherlands' economy has a GDP per capita of $12,484,357. It's main resources are the exportation of fruits and vegetables, wood, and electronical machines. Like some European countries, it uses the Euro as it's currency. Sports The Netherlands have been practicing football, and it's famous because of it's name creativity and being the country with most laurels by team at the UEFA Continent League. The Netherlands' official sport, however, is baseball, which has been popularized from the 1910's to the 1980's by the country. The Peklaar National Stadium is located between the border of Zuid-Hilversum and Lachkere. Subdivisions The country is divided into 15 lands (Landen). Symbols The Netherlands' flag has been popular since the Republican Siege, on which many of the people holded the flag made by Cesarius Clauven van Methloden, which contained three bends, one red, one yellow and one white, with the white one containing a square in it with the Shield of Baertlaar (formerly known as the Emblem of the House of Orange) in it. The Netherlands' anthem is Wien Nederlands Bloed, although Terwijl je Marcheerde is popularly referred as the republic's anthem due to it's politically correctness.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project